wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Sun, The
=The Beginnings of Unrest...= Rise up, all ye poor and downtrodden! The Black Sun is an organization made up of folk from all walks of life and nations with a single purpose in mind- the consolidation of power within the working class in order to overthrow our oppressors, be they nobility or otherwise. Join us in our fight as either one of our stalwart defenders, war riders, or shadowy Shadarim. All are welcome- all that is needed is the will to fight! =Who We Are= The Black Sun is a collection of people dedicated to roleplaying first, but also to the aspects of PvE and PvP as well. We are alignment-neutral as far as good and evil characters are concerned, and the only requirement to joining our ranks is to be a roleplayer or someone hoping to learn. All chat channels are usually regarded as being in-character, with the exception of group chat. Our members will typically be seen roleplaying in the local chat channels in-game, and our events are open to anyone who wishes to attend. =Guild Info= Guild Name: THE BLACK SUN Leadership: Velkan (Guild Leader), Remy (The Shadarim), Laegion (Templari), Thesokorus (Scalesti) Meryll (Ambassador) Ataru (Treasurer) Village: Lacheish Planes (Instance 7), Tier 1 city complete and now moving to Tier 2 Style: Nemedian Affiliation: Many other RP guilds, including Shadow Company, Kryptos Noctis, Purple Lotus Resistance and more...with a non aggression pact with Twilight Kingdom Mission Statement: Rise up, all ye poor and downtrodden! The Black Sun is an organization made up of folk from all walks of life and nations with a single purpose in mind- the consolidation of power within the working class in order to overthrow our oppressors, be they nobility or otherwise. Join us in our fight as either one of our stalwart defenders, war riders, or shadowy Shadarim. Website: http://eternalwatchersconan.proboards81.com/ Active Members: 70+ Recruitment Status: Currently Recruiting Full-Time RP'ers Qualities Sought In Recruits: General RP'ers, Friendly OOC, Humor Time Zone(s): United States PST-EST RP Status: Mature players only. The Black Sun is an alignment-neutral 100% RP guild which accepts good and evil alike. All channels are regarded as being in-character unless otherwise stated (such as group chat). We prefer to RP in the /say channel so others can take part. Like any other guild, drama (if any) should be IC- never OOC. Standard rules and restrictions apply. Sense of humor required. -The three branches of the guild, Shadarim, Scalesti, and Templari are now be class specific. Shadarim will be pure Rogues, Templari will be all Soldiers, and Scalesti will be all casters. Only Heralds of Xolti and Barbarians will be able to choose specific groups. Herald of Xolti can either choose Scalesti or Templari Barbarians can either choose Shadarim or Templari (These changes are implemented for improving RP purposes and also in game purposes i.e Sieging.) =Recruitment= We are currently seeking roleplayers to add to our ranks! Contact Velkan or any of the other contacts for details. Recruitment is carried out in-character. Once recruited we require that all newly acquired members RP out their acceptance and their reasons why they wish to join. We will also require you to find your respective branch leader and you will be inducted to that group with intiations supervised by the branch leader. =Events= Meet 'n Greet - Wednesdays and Fridays at 7:00PM CST at the Guild Village, Instance 7 "Thor" Open Roleplay - Anytime at the Guild Village, Instance 7 "Thor" Officer Meetings are held on Saturdays 8PM EST.